


Specter Visitation

by HoloXam



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dream Logic, Fanon-typical weird eye stuff, Ficlet, Gen, Post MAG160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: Jon has the feeling that, if Elias were to turn around, something would be deeply wrong with his eyes.// Jon visits Elias, after.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Specter Visitation

Elias—because he _is_ Elias, always has been Elias to Jon, no matter who or what else he might be in addition—sits on top of a stone coffin that has replaced the mahogany desk Jon is used to.

Jon lingers by the door, peeking into the ruined office. Elias has his back to him, neck craned back, staring up through the broken roof at the Eye in the sky. His suit is torn, and lying next to his hand is a lead pipe. There's blood on it. 

“Hello, Jon,” he says in that familiar voice, deep and cheery, as if this was simply a collegial visit. “I _did_ wonder if this would happen, given the nature of my statement.”

Jon sneers. Elias runs his eyes over him, without turning his head. 

“You look well, Jon. The crown suits you. It's very—well, if Hamlet were prone to wear green sweaters and such atrocious pants, I'd say—” 

Jon reaches up and feels a heavy ironwrought crown on his brow. The weight is staggering, so he reaches for the doorframe to steady himself. He wants to snarl, but breath seems to have been pushed out of him entirely, and as such, he's quite lost the energy. 

“Elias,” he rasps, instead, and he can see Elias's smile all the way in the back of his head. Jon has the feeling that, if Elias were to turn around, something would be deeply wrong with his eyes. His grin is so wide it cuts his face in half. 

“I presume you've come to kill me,” says Elias. And he does turn, then, achingly slowly, but his face is just Elias's face, framed by greying blonde hair, with normal-shaped eyes, high cheekbones and a nose large enough to give his face character. 

“I… guess?” 

“Oh, Jon.” It's condescending but fond, and Jon finds that he doesn't care one way or another. He leans his heavy head on the doorframe, a _clunk!_ sounding as the crown hits the wood. 

Elias approaches him, and his eyes glisten in purple delight as thunder roars outside and lightning splits the sky. It starts raining, then: fat droplets hit the floor of Elias's office, slowly increasing their pattering pace. Elias kicks at the carpet with a blood-stained oxford. 

“Shame,” he mumbles, momentarily distracted. 

Then he lifts his head and stares directly into Jon. 

Jon stares back. And he knows _everything_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
